Many asset-intensive industries have different types of assets in the field, commonly occurring in groups and/or clusters. Additionally, such industries are commonly challenged with inaccurate and/or un-mapped geo-locations of such groups and/or clusters of assets. By way of example, accurately determining the locations of wind turbines and wind farms, solar panels and solar farms, transmission and distribution poles, etc., can present challenges.